‘JD818’ was found in a cultivated area as an openly pollinated seedling in a group of Lagerstroemia (indica×fauriei) ‘Yuma’ (unpatented) seedling plants being grown in a controlled environment in outside nursery in Milton, Fla. and was subsequently tested and evaluated primarily in Milton, Fla. and Loxley, Ala. The references in this application to these various evaluations will refer primarily to these two locations. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Crapemyrtle varieties which have unique blooming periods, bloom colors, and growth habits.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Davy's direction and control in Milton, Fla. and Loxley, Ala. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.